Haifischfilme
Weitergeführte Kopie der Seite Haifischfilme Die Haifischfilme sind eine Reihe an Kurzfilmen, die eventuell irgendwann von Fritzef, Horst und Klausowitsch (Sharquarium) produziert werden. Die meisten Ideen für die Titel kamen von Klausowitsch, Inspiration war ein Video eines bekannten YouCubers. Die wichtigsten Darsteller sind Fritzef, Horst und Klausowitsch. Entstehung Als Fritzef, Horst, Klausowitsch und Anton im Juni 2014 in Spanien Urlaub machten, kam Fritzef spontan auf die Idee, seinen Freunden ein Video zu zeigen, das er kannte. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Video über die 40 schlechtesten Hai-Filme aller Zeiten. Darin werden diese Filme auf humorvolle Weise kritisiert. Nachdem sie dieses Video gesehen hatten, kam Fritzef, Horst und Klausowitsch die Idee, selbst solche Filme so schlecht wie möglich zu drehen. Bisher entstanden 178 Ideen für neue Filme. Kritik Die Haifischfilme von Sharquarium wurden unterschiedlich aufgenommen. Die meiste Kritik an ihnen beruht darauf, dass es so viele gibt und die Konzepte sich wiederholen. Desweiteren besteht das Schauspielertrio aus Amateuren und es gibt in jedem Film die gleichen Schauspieler-und Plätze. Inhaltlich sind die Filme ebenfalls schwach. Sharquarium setzt bei der Filmproduktion rein auf Unterhaltung. Filippp Kirkorov bewertete jeden einzelnen Haifischfilm. Durchschnittlich bewertete er die Filme mit ca. 68%. Die beste Bewertung erhielt "Sharkquake" (91%) und die schlechteste Bewertung ging an "Sharksaster 2" (12%). Liste Im Folgenden sind alle Haifischfilme aufgelistet: *Jaws V *Sharkatar *Sharknami *Sharkquake *Two and a half Sharks *SharkTree *Sharkformers *Burning Shark *Aqua Shark *Jungle Shark *Zombie Shark *Turtle Shark *Thunder Shark *Nuclear Shark *He-Shark *Moon Shark VS Sun Piranha *Sharkranha *Gold Sharks *Mountain Sharks *How I met your Shark *Sharkness *Ten Million Tons Gigashark *Obese Shark *Gangsta Shark *Virus Shark *Pentashark *Sharkdow *Sharkicane *Sharkphoon *Shark Rain *Ice Shark *Nazi Shark *Communist Shark *Space Sharks *Shark Wars *Shark Trek *Shark Plane *Rainbow Shark *Pink Shark *Sharks in St. Pölten *Gay Sharks - Woame Haie *Earth Shark *Pizza Shark *Nigga Shark - Der kleine Braune *Wald- und Wiesenhaie *Sharks in Karlstetten *Karl Sharx *Shark Tower *Meteor Shark *Comet Shark *Shark Academy *Suicide Sharks *Doctor Shark *Shark's Diary *Shark Practise *Bee Sharks *Sharek *Independence Shark *Network Shark *Santa Shark *Christmas Sharks *X-Sharx *Winneshark *Burping Shark *Revenge of the Burping Shark *Farting Shark *Pedo Shark *Sharkpedo *Sharknade *Puking Shark *Paranormal Sharktivity *Final Sharkination *Shark Gate *Robo Shark *Sharkan der Barbar *Sharkinator *Explosive Sharks *Mafia Sharks *Indiana Sharks *Sharcules in New York *Robot Unicorn Shark *Robot Unicorn Shark strikes again *Robot Unicorn Shark 3 *Revenge of the Robot Unicorn Shark *Robot Unicorn Shark dies *Shark Finger *Jagl Shark *Asteroid Shark *Drowning Sharks *Sharkwatch *Sharkrider *Shark Haider *Mad Sharx *Pfiersig Shark *Paper Shark - Der Origamihai *Sharkocalypse *Sharksaster *Sharksaster 2 *Ultrashark VS Monsterfrog *Sharx & The City *Sharking bad *Desperate Shark Wives *Gute Haie, schlechte Haie *Haie im Brennpunkt *Haitausch *Kommissar Hai *Supernova Shark *Black Hole Shark *Sharcom mittendrin *Sharklock Holmes *Sharklivion *Shark Park *Family Shark *Hydro Shark *Hypershark *Hai Tag und Nacht *Shark Castle *Kühlschrankhaie *Satan Shark *Cowboy Shark *Asselhai gegen Killerschabe *New Year's Shark *Saturday Shark Fever *The inconvenient Shark *Supersized Shark *Olympic Sharks *Olympic Winter Sharks *Shark Drift *Ameisenhai gegen Möwenkrabbe *Dopeshark *Alcoshark *Spongeshark VS Sharkbob *Madasharkskar *Маша и Акула *Haipferdchen VS Krokokopf *Nilhai gegen Donaukarpfen *Teethless Shark *Dosenhai in Marinade *Ninja Shark VS Samurai Piranha *Shaolin Sharks *Re-Sharkinator *Toilet Sharks *Stoneshark *Wereshark *Sharkshake *Haie des Grauens greifen an um uns alle zu töten *Hartz IV Shark *Acid Shark *Forest Shark *Soldier Sharks *Torture Sharks *Clone Sharks *Shark Norris *Bunker Sharks *Sharkmare *Gorbatshark *Sharkipede *Sharkstorm *Dancing Sharks *Micro Sharks *Macrosharks *Monstafish VS Sharkrex *Käsehai *Undercover Shark *Toxic Shark *Sharksaccre *Grammar Shark *Gangnam Shark *Volcano Shark *Aristosharks *William Sharkespeare *Sharky Movie *Shark Busters *Lava Shark *Magma Shark *T-Shark *Frankenshark *Sharkersdorfer See Kategorie:Filmreihe